Modern telecommunications systems serve a vast number of devices, which can include wireless telephones, smartphones, tablet computers, personal computers, personal digital assistants, and/or other devices. Typically, these devices communicate with one another through various networks that can include base stations, wireless access points, servers, etc. To communicate with one another, the devices typically send and/or receive data packets containing information, e.g., emails, hypertext transfer protocol (“HTTP”) data, message, etc. A data packet includes control information and user data, i.e., a payload. Control information provides data for delivering the payload (e.g., source and destination network addresses, error detection codes, sequencing information, etc.) and is found in packet headers and trailers.
Payloads of data packets can be used to carry data and/or instructions to devices. In some cases, a single data packet's payload might not fit all the information/data that is desired to be transmitted and hence, more data packets may need to be transmitted. In other cases, payloads of data packets can accommodate a large amount of information/data. The receiving devices may have difficulty extracting the data contained in the payloads, thereby delaying implementation and/or usage of data contained therein. Thus, there is a need for a way to provide receiving and/or transmitting devices with abilities to generate payloads of data packets as well as extract data from received payloads of data packets in an efficient and cost-effective manner.